This is War
by NocturnalPoemIX
Summary: A Private in the UNSC joins their best team. But...something is off. Rated M for language, content, and other stuff. WARNING: Lesbian content will be in this story. It's Friendship/Romance.Adventure. Stupid not being able to have three genres. Disclaimer is here. I own nothing of Halo, all OC's ARE mine, though. Except for main, who was inspired by my beloved girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So, I was inspired to write this fic from my girlfriend's happy Christmas armor in Halo: Reach.**

**Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

My friends always asked my why I wanted to join the military.

I told them I didn't know; it was always just something I wanted to do.

My parents told me not to do it. When I was getting shipped out, my mom couldn't stop crying. She was begging me not to go.

I haven't seen anyone in my family for two years now.

* * *

My name is Angel. Angel Christmas. I'm a Private for the UNSC, and today, I'm being shipped off to meet my new team.

This is the day that I've been waiting for since I knew I wanted to join the military.

"You're lucky, Private. The team that you're being deployed to - they're Team Alpha. They are the _best_ team the UNSC has. Your stats had to be pretty damn high to be with them." The Sergeant looked back at me as he spoke. "I wish you luck. This Commander is…," he trailed off, seeming unable to finish his sentence properly.

"Difficult?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah. Really difficult. I wish you luck, Private." He saluted me, and I did the same. Nodding to me once more, he walked away.

I've read about Team Alpha. They've been with the UNSC since it was created. I dreamed of one day joining their ranks. And now…here I was. I took in a slow, deep breath, and I walked in.

* * *

What I walked into was a small weight room. There were bench presses, barbells, treadmills, and other miscellaneous equipment scattered around the room. Everyone on my new "team" was wearing sportswear. I felt like an idiot being the only one wearing my armor. I quickly took my helmet off and saluted. A woman stood up from a bench and walked up to me, looking me up and down.

"At ease, Private." She told me, and I relaxed quickly. She must be my Commander. She was definitely pretty. Her brunette hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, but she wore sunglasses. I'll admit it was bright in the room, but sunglasses in doors? I wasn't going to judge, though. "I'm guessing you're Private Christmas?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Call me Commander. No need for 'Yes, Sir.' Or 'Yes, Ma'am.' We're all family here." She looked back to the rest of the team. "We're a family of six. The one who I was sitting next to is Lt. Colonel Romero."

He looked up at his name and waved. His eyes were gray, but something looked off about them…I wasn't going to ask. "Hey there," he said to me. I nodded back.

"The one on the bench press is Robert. And over there on the treadmills are Lilly and Aj. We fight for each other, we trust each other. I find out you've betrayed us, we kill you. End of story. Got it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, let all of us get cleaned up and we'll grab some food."

* * *

"I'm not sure how to respond to the new chick." Lilly said as the three girls stepped into the showers. "I mean, I know since we lost Kate missions haven't gone totally smooth, but…really. A Private? Can't they do any better?"

"I read her file, Lilly," the Commander replied, "her stats are nearly as off the charts as ours are. She may just be a Private, but she's a damn good Private."

Aj was quiet during their shower. She hadn't totally _liked_ Kate all the time, but she was still part of the family.

"So what? Kate was almost as good as Aaron and he's your right hand man!"

"And Kate was my left hand. I plan on keeping my eye on this Private. I'm going to take her under my wing. I have some plans for her. And hey, if she lives long enough, we'll all tell her…my little secret." The Commander sighed slowly and let the water run down her body. The three long scars on her back stinging only slightly.

* * *

I really didn't like being alone. Especially in a big room where I was just left by the five people who I was supposed to be basically living with now. A door opened and I looked up and stood straight. It was the Lt. Colonel.

He laughed and rubbed his head with the towel he was holding. He had brunette hair, just like the Commander. "You can relax. I suppose our Commander isn't really good on introductions. I'm Aaron. I'm her right hand man. I gotta say, Private. You're really lucky to be joining the ranks of us. After the, ah, _incident_ with Kate, she got really cold, like she didn't want to let anyone else in close to her. Oh, Kate is, _was_, the Commander's left hand woman."

I was silent for a moment. _Her left hand woman? And I'm replacing her?_ My stomach hurt thinking about it. "But…why did Kate leave?" I went out on a limb asking.

Aaron was quiet for a moment, his eyes cast down to the ground. "She went rouge. She was tired of the UNSC calling all her moves, telling her what to do. The Commander basically let her do what she would, like she does all of us. She trusts us, but she probably doesn't trust us as much anymore."

"Except for you." I interjected.

He looked up at me. "Yeah…she still treats us all the same. But she's a lot more distant now. She used to smile almost all the time, but now she hardly smiles. And if she is, it's usually fake. What Kate did to her was wrong. She was her best friend. The three of us…it was like we'd been with each other since birth." Aaron sighed slowly. "Maybe with you here it might make her slowly forget about the pain she's been through. I just hope so…"

In such a short amount of time I had learned so much about my Commander. I looked at Aaron sadly. He seemed so close to her. Like they really were family. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but Robert stepped out into the room.

"Why is it that women take so long in the shower?" He grumbled, "I'm hungry." Robert was a big guy. A big, tall, muscular guy. He made Aaron look like a noodle and me look like air. He smiled at me. "A private on the Alpha Team. I think this is something really historic." He walked over to me and pat me on the back; hard. It kinda hurt. "Welcome to the family, Christmas."

I laughed half-heartedly. Christmas. I really hated my last name. The guys who gave me my armor thought it would be funny to make it red and green just because of my last name. But I couldn't complain, I did love the colors.

Aj, Lilly, and my Commander stepped out of the dressing room, freshly clean and in non-sweaty clothes. "Well," my Commander said, "Let's get some food."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Meh...more to come I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2! :D**

**Sorry if it's a BIT shorter then the last one. I promise my chapters will be getting longer. Promise.**

**If not, I give you all permission to Pixel Slap me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Angel? Angel. Angel!" Ah snapped me out of my thoughts..

"Huh?" I stuttered.

"Are you ready? Cause I'm hungry."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." She stared at me for a moment, as if contemplating something, and then we left.

* * *

The Commander still had her sunglasses on. I sat across from Aj, who sat next to the Commander. Aaron was on her right, and Lilly sat next to me. I bent forward a little to see that Robert was seated next to Lilly.

"So what do you think of the base so far?" Aaron asked me with a smile.

"Oh, uh, it's nice. Big. I'm afraid I might get lost a few times, but I'm sure that I'll learn quickly." I smiled half-heartedly and looked at the Commander. She was eating quietly, seeming to enjoy the conversation. I had no idea what to say, I felt to awkward. I was "the new kid in school" basically. I didn't know anything about any of these people, so I just let them have their conversation. Aaron seemed like the one who kept them all smiling. I had to admit, he was hilarious; he even had the Commander laughing.

I was so curious as to what she was hiding behind those glasses. Was she blind? No, she couldn't be. She'd be out of here if she were. Unless she were…no. I laughed internally to myself. That was impossible. Crazy shit like that didn't happen. Aaron was making some sort of joke about something that I didn't understand. Maybe it was something about a previous mission they had gone through? _Meh_, I thought to myself, _Soon I'll understand what they're talking about too._

Once we were all done eating, we walked back to our rooms together. Lilly and Aj bunked together while Aaron and Robert slept together. Then I realized it. Kate was the Commander's left-hand woman! They _must_ have shared a room! And now I was taking that place…

"Good night, Private." The Commander said to me as she turned her lights off after changing into her night clothes. "Tomorrow is the start of a new mission. We may not be back for a few days, so don't get too comfy." And she laid down and went to sleep. I changed, bid her good night, and did the same.

* * *

There was fire all around them; fire and blood. She didn't know what to do. He was laying there, in her arms, dying slowly. She was crying. Her friends fought all around them, protecting the dying brother and the sister who was begging to keep him alive. There was nothing she could do for him, and she knew that. Covenant surrounded them, they were all going to die there. But then there was hope! Falcons came out of no where, several to keep the fighting at bay, and then another one for the team. The sister was pulled away from the brother and forced into the Falcon, but she wasn't alone for long. The brother was set down in front of her, and she began crying more. He whispered a single "I love you…," and then he died. She screamed for him to come back, but it was too late. She cried the rest of the way back, holding her dead brother in her arms.

* * *

The Commander awoke with a gasp, and clutched her chest. Just another nightmare. But it was so vivid. She could feel the heartache of the dream clutching her and making her want to cry. She looked over to the rookie and rubbed her arms for warmth, shivering at the thought of the dream. Something big was going to happen. And soon. "This isn't going to end well for any of us…" She sighed and got out of bed for her nightly bowl of cereal.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Lilly was standing over me. I freaked out and fell out of the bed. She laughed at me for a good three minutes.

I groaned. "What? You know, when a person is sleeping soundly, you don't just stand over them like a creeper!"

She giggled again. "Well the Commander told me to come in and get you, we're having breakfast. About to head out."

I blinked a few times and cursed under my breath. "I'll be there in a sec." Hoping out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and listened to Lilly walk out. I had such a weird dream last night, and I heard something going on inside the room, outside of my dream.

The dream felt so real. We were on the battlefield, Elites and Brutes everywhere. But someone was dying. I was too busy keeping the enemies away from the two on the ground. _But_ _who was it? It must have been someone on our teem._ I shook the thought away and got ready to head to breakfast.

* * *

When I walked back into the "cafeteria" I guess you could call it, my team was sitting in the exact same spot as last night. I took my seat next to Lilly. I was still grumpy at her for scaring me, but she looked over at me and smiled. "Let's get some food," she told me. "I've been waiting for you."

I had to admit. That made me smile. We stood up and walked over to get some food. "So how do you like it here so far?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. I guess I'll be able to tell more when we go on our mission today." I sighed. "What are we doing, anyway?"

"Oh. There's this Elite team that's been wreaking havoc on a nearby town. A lot of people have gone missing. So we're going to investigate."

An Elite? Sheesh, I've seen pictures of them, but never one up close. "And that's our only mission?"

Lilly tensed up slightly, as if she wanted to maybe tell me something. "Well…not really. I'm sure the Commander will tell you later."

_That_ didn't make me feel much better.

The six of us ate breakfast and left to suit up afterwards. My Christmas armor stood out the most. Aj's armor was a pretty dark green color with a lighter secondary green; her visor a pretty silver visor. Lilly's was all pink. And I liked that. It matched her personality; and the pink visor topped it all off. And then the Commanders. Black with a deep violet color for a secondary. Her gold visor worked too. This was my team now. And I was really okay with that.

The Commander looked at me and smiled. "You ready for today, Private? Today's a big day."

I nodded. "Yes, Commander." She was hard to talk to. And it frustrated me. I didn't want my relationship with my Commander to be awkward. I was about to ask her for full details about our mission, but I decided I'd better wait until we were out on the field.

"Alright Alpha team. Let's head out." She said as we were reunited with the boys in the hallway.

"Yes, Commander." We all replied, and then we left.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it. Is something wrong with the Commander?**

**Is there some kind of bond between Private Angel Christmas and the Commander?**

**More to come!**

**Lol. I should probably get more sleep.**

**Chapter three is to come soon? Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Oh. And my Twin is _SUPPOSED_ to be drawing me some Spartan armor art.**

**Supposed to be.**

**Grr.**

**See you all soon~!**


End file.
